SUTETASU NASHI
by LeoneBee
Summary: Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke dalam rasa bingung yang tak berujung tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Hubungan yang tidak dapat dia tafsirkan. Apakah hanya sekadar teman? Atau sepasang kekasih. Sementara, Chanyeol hanya terbungkam di antara semua sikap manis yang membuatnya semakin dilema, hingga dimana perasaan dilema itu meluber tak terbendung lagi. CHANBAEK BL-RATE T-ONESHOOT


**Sutetasu Nashi**

 **Cast : ChanBaek and Other Cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre:** **Romance, School Life, BoysLove**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga dan para Fans. Cerita ini murni milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun judul. Itu hanya lah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Biasa cerita pasaran.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s) dimana mana, Alur cerita tidak memungkinkan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **DONT LIKE. DONT READ**

 **DONT BASH.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **OneShoot**

 _~Apakah ikatan status itu penting? Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. Namun, bisakah sepasang manusia bersama tanpa status yang jelas?_

 _TIDAK._

 _Suatu ketika hati serta pikiran akan bertanya? Mempertanyakan sebuah hubungan yang terlihat nyata namun terasa fana._

 _Aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang mampu bertahan dengan kondisi ikatan yang melingkar tidak jelas._

 _DAN_

 _Dapatkah saat ini aku berharap ikatan status itu ada di antara kita…_

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

 _Bila boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya aku mengharap lebih dari hubungan fana di antara kita sa_ _a_ _t ini…_

 _AKU MENCINTAIM_ _U PARK CHANYEOL_

 **Sutetasu Nashi**

 _ **ChanBaek**_

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, salah satu tangannya bergerak mengacak makanan yang sejak 15 menit lalu terdiam di meja menemani kesendiriannya tanpa berniat menyentuh parasnya barang secicip.

Sejak tadi iris kelamnya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah seorang pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar yang sedang mengantre mengambil makanan sambil bersenda gurau dengan salah seorang temannya yang berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya turut mengantre mengambil makanan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab hingga acap kali Baekhyun mendapati sang teman menepuk bahu si pria bertubuh kekar secara pelan kemudian tertawa keras.

Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan? Namun, sepertinya sebuah perbincangan yang cukup menarik hingga mampu menuai lekuk tipis di bibir pria bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun kembali menghela napas berat kini terdengar cukup panjang.

Dia merunduk, mengalihkan pandangan pada makanan malang yang sepertinya akan berakhir sia-sia. Sungguh, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba lenyap karena sebuah kilasan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba terpaut di otaknya. Bukan tentang kedekatan sepasang pria di hadapannya itu, namun tentang sebuah ikatan semu yang tengah dia jalani saat ini.

Sebuah ikatan tidak jelas yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan si pria bertelinga lebar yang masih bersenda gurau dengan temannya itu. Pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang murid berprestasi sekaligus dambatan hati para siswi di Liberty Senior High School ini.

Park Chanyeol bagaikan batu permata di sekolah ini, selain memiliki kepandaian yang terlihat tidak wajar, Chanyeol mempunyai garis fisik yang nyaris sempurna, tidak heran bila dia seolah menjadi pion utama para murid sebab keinginan mereka yang hendak menjadi seperti seorang Park Chanyeol.

Melihat semua kesempurnaan yang terpaten di diri Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berharap untuk berurusan dengan pria dingin itu meskipun hanya sebagai seorang teman. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba semua pemikiran sederhana itu berjungkir balik tidak sesuai keinginannya dan berbalik menyerang dirinya.

Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja di sebuah gudang sekolah mencoret guratan takdir tidak terkira di sepanjang garis tangannya. Baekhyun yang hendak mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan yang usai ia gunakan untuk piket kelas hari ini tiba-tiba dipertemukan dengan seorang pion sekolah yang hendak mengembalikan peralatan kebersihannya pula.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk diam, dia hanya menyapa Chanyeol seadanya dengan gerakan kepala mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum tipis, namun siapa yang menduga bila Chanyeol merespon berlebih siratan sapaannya itu. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkenalan.

Baekhyun terperangah, bukankah itu sebuah tindakan yang sangat konyol, untuk apa berkenalan bila seluruh sekolahpun telah mengetahui siapa Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyunpun telah menyimpulkan bila Chanyeol sudah mengetahui betapa popular dirinya di seantero Liberty School itu, lalu untuk apa berkenalan?.

Akan tetapi, demi meniadakan cubitan rasa tersinggung di hati Chanyeol pada akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan dan berkenalan. Dari sebuah perkenalan singkat tersebut, intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun kembali di buat tercengang dengan semua tingkah tidak terduga milik Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi dia bertanya di dalam hati. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Mengapa setiap bel istirahat berdentang dia akan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri kukuh di dinding kelasnya sambil memainkan _game portable_ miliknya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar? Chanyeol akan selalu tenggelam dalam kesenangannya bila Baekhyun tidak bergerak menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menyapanya.

Seperti dugaan, setiap pasang mata yang melihat kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol pasti akan menguarkan rasa penasaran sekaligus kilatan penuh rasa iri. Bukan suatu rahasia umum, bila Chanyeol bukanlah seorang siswa yang mudah di dekati oleh murid lain, terlebih bila murid itu terlihat asing baginya, maka Chanyeol akan mengacuhkannya.

Namun, ada apa dengan dirinya? Bukankah Baekhyun juga orang asing, dia hanya seorang murid biasa, berpotensi biasa dan tidak berprestasi. Bahkan namanyapun tidak pernah tercantum di majalah dinding sekolah, akan tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekati dirinya.

Baekhyun bukan bermaksud merendahkan diri atau apapun itu, dia hanya sedang berusaha memecahkan masalah perilaku Chanyeol yang hingga sampai saat ini sukar untuk dia uraikan akar penyebabnya serta asal muasalnya. Bertanya mengapa dia tidak menanyakan langsung akar permasalahan tersebut kepada si tersangka? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mencoba mempertanyakan permasalahan hatinya ini pada Chanyeol sampai kapanpun itu sekalipun berulangkali hatinya memberontak, menginstruksi si logika untuk mengolah untaian kalimat dan mendorongnya keluar melalui bibir, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

Karena perasaan canggung yang masih menaungi hatinya hingga tahun ketiga pertemanan mereka inilah yang selalu berhasil mengikat bibir Baekhyun dari pertanyaan keresahan hatinya itu. Ya, memang sudah terhitung 3 tahun mereka bersama tanpa status yang jelas.

Bila Baekhyun berpikir mereka adalah seorang teman, apakah itu benar? Namun, jika Baekhyun berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, Baekhyun akan selalu berakhir dengan memaki dirinya sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati bila dirinya kembali mengingat setiap bait perbincangan di antara mereka yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencetuskan sebuah kata cinta maupun pernyataan cinta.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, sumpit _stainless_ yang semula berada di ruas jemari tangannya kini beralih teronggok tidak berguna di dalam mangkok mie bersaus kedelai hitam itu atau lebih sering disebut dengan _jajangmyun_.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali berkelana ke tahun-tahun awal perkenalan mereka, selain tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang senang sekali menjemput dirinya di setiap jam istirahat dengan dalih ingin makan siang bersama, Chanyeol juga kerap kali melakukan tindakan aneh lainnya, seperti; mengajaknya pulang bersama, mengajaknya berangkat bersama, memintanya untuk menemani berlatih (berlatih, basket, voli, band, dan taekwondo) dan masih banyak tingkah aneh lainnya yang tidak mampu dia sebutkan satu per satu.

Saat itu Baekhyun sempat bergumam penuh takjub atas banyaknya jumlah ekstrakulikuler yang Chanyeol jalani.

Pemuda itu memang hebat, Baekhyun yang hanya mengambil ekstrakulikuler _fanart_ atau pengembangan menggambar komik, sudah merasa kualahan dalam membagi waktunya, padahal bila diingat kembali ektrakulikulernya hanya akan bergerak di hari Selasa dan Kamis itupun hanya berdurasi 4 jam di setiap pertemuan, namun dirinya sudah kalang kabut.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang di hadapkan dengan berbagai macam ekstrakulikuler itu? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mampu menguraikannya, yang dia tahu Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sangat hebat.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang ke tingkah aneh Chanyeol selama kebersamaan mereka 3 tahun ini. Waktu itu, hari Minggu. Ya, hari Minggu suram menurutnya, karena di hari Minggu yang seharusnya dia pergunakan untuk memulai petualangan liburan bersama sang kakak yang juga tengah bersantai diri di rumah harus raib terhempas rintikan hujan yang terlihat awet.

Raut wajah Baekhyun kala itu tertekuk muram, seulas keceriaan yang selalu tergaris di sepasang matanya meredup bersama sinar matahari yang menghilang tertutupi awan kelabu.

Baekhyun terpaku di depan kaca jendela kamarnya, menatap rintik hujan dengan pandangan menerawang mencoba membentuk suatu khayalan kegembiraan yang akan dia lakukan bersama sang kakak bila cuaca hari ini tengah bersahabat dengannya.

Sepasang bola mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulat lebar ketika iris kelamnya mendapati seorang pria berjas hujan berwana cokelat melambai dua kali ke arahnya. Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap cepat saat dirinya berusaha mengenali si pria berjas hujan berwarna cokelat itu.

" _Chanyeol_ _,"_ gumam Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Salah satu tangan pria itu bergerak, menginstruksi Baekhyun untuk membuka jendelanya. Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi berupaya mengenali wajah pria tinggi itu menggeleng dua kali menolak instruksian sang pria asing.

Baekhyun melihat anggukan dua kali dari kepala pria itu sebelum bergerak meraih tudung jasnya, melepaskan sang tudung dari kepalanya yang seketika menuai rasa keterkejutan berlebih dari Baekhyun. Ternyata benar dugaan awalnya, pria itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian bergegas menguak jendela kamarnya dan berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk kembali mengenakan tudung jasnya ketika rintik hujan mulai membasahi kepala Chanyeol. Seulas lekuk hangat tergaris di bibir Chanyeol, salah satu tangan Chanyeol terangkat memperlihatkan suatu barang yang tengah dia bawa pada Baekhyun.

" _Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, keluarlah dan kita akan bersenang-senang,"_ kata Chanyeol lembut di balik ulasan lekuk hangatnya. Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun termangu, merasa mustahil dengan dirinya yang dapat melihat senyum semenawan itu.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali. _"Ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana."_

Baekhyun kembali menutup jendela kamarnya kemudian meraih lemari, mengobrak-abrik isinya sejenak mencari sebuah jas hujan dan sepatu _boots_ hujan setelahnya melenyapkan diri dari rumah usai berteriak meminta izin pada sang kakak yang tengah mengusaikan urusan alamnya di kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi dia mendapat sebuah senyuman yang cukup berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Baekhyun melangkah pelan, berusaha menormalkan diri dikala detak jantung kian ribut menjengkelkan hati. Tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, sebuah barang berukuran sedang yang ternyata sebuah botol kaca itu beralih ke tangan Baekhyun.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_ tanya Chanyeol memastikan raut kebingungan di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepala. _"Entahlah, mengapa kau memberiku botol kaca?"_

" _Untuk wadah kunang-kunang."_

Kening Baekhyun mengerut dalam, sementara sepasang kelopak mata menyipit menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti. _"Kau lupa jika sekarang sedang hujan, tidak akan ada seekorpun kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran di tengah hujan seperti ini."_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangan Chanyeol terulur ke arahnya hendak mengusap salah satu pipinya yang terkena tetesan hujan. Baekhyun tersentak, kepalanya spontan menyentak ke belakang menjauhi tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian merunduk menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

" _Sebentar lagi malam dan menurut perkiraan cuaca yang aku dengar di berita tadi, hujan akan berhenti saat waktu menjelang malam,"_ jelas Chanyeol masih dalam posisi merunduk.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah berat, dia sejak tadi kalang kabut berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

" _Baiklah, sebaiknya kita lekas ke hutan kota sekarang,"_ ucap Baekhyun susah payah sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk turut mengikuti langkahnya, jantungnya akan kian berdentum keras bila dia terus membiarkan diri dalam posisi mendebarkan seperti itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang sontak menuai siratan tanya di mata Baekhyun, hanya berselang sepersekian detik sampai genggaman tangan itu kembali bertaut erat dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin langkah di depan.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu, ruas jarinya tergenggam penuh dan terasa hangat. Di saat seperti inilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan atas status yang tengah mereka jalani saat ini kembali berputar cepat di otak Baekhyun. Apakah seperti ini sebuah pertemanan itu? Tapi, tidakkah terasa aneh.

Benarkah, seorang teman akan melakukan hal hangat seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Iris kelam Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol, pikirannya terus melayang hingga malam menjelang.

Dirinya benar-benar sedang melamun hingga tidak sadar bila sudah berpijak di hutan dengan rintik hujan yang mulai mereda. Tepat satu menit kemudian, hujan benar-benar telah reda. Aroma dingin menyejukkan semerbak mengitari indera penciumannya, Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan semakin melebarkan lekuk indah itu ketika satu per satu seekor kunang-kunang mulai menyerobot keluar dari balik semak-semak belukar.

Pencarian kunang-kunang akhirnya dimulai, karena terlalu bersemangat dengan kegiatannya saat ini Baekhyun sampai tidak menghiraukan tanah basah bekas hujan yang menyebabkan tanah tersebut menjadi licin. Dia nyaris tergelincir menyentuh tanah bila Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap meraih tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak meraih botol kaca Baekhyun yang nyaris pula terantuk ke tanah.

" _Hati-hat_ _i, Baekhyun_ _,"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis ketika melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, tanpa sadar bibirnya bergumam, menanyakan keberadaan botol kacanya.

" _Tenang saja, mereka berhasil aku selamatkan."_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya mampu membisu terpaku atas semua tindakan Chanyeol serta intonasi nada bicara yang seketika mampu melelehkan tubuhnya saat ini juga. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, paras Chanyeol memang sangat tampan terlebih bila terbias cahaya kuning dari kunang-kunang di dalam botol yang terletak di sisi wajah mereka, terlihat bersinar.

Chanyeol perlahan membawa tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat tanpa berbicara; hanya usapan lembut di pinggang dan punggung yang menjadi perkataan tersirat bagi Baekhyun yang sayang sekali, sampai saat ini tidak mampu dia pecahkan teka-tekinya.

Baekhyun terserap kembali ke masa sekarang ketika dia merasakan usapan lembut di salah satu pipinya. Dia beralih menatap seorang pria tampan yang tengah menatap teduh ke arahnya usai meletakkan nampan makanan itu ke meja. Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali kemudian beralih menopang dagu, masih dengan sepasang iris tajam menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melamun? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit cemas sambil meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya. Baekhyun beralih menatap usapan tangan Chanyeol. _'Apakah ini tindakan seorang teman?'_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggumu," dalih Baekhyun tidak sesuai dengan keresahan hatinya. Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu mengacaknya. "Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku? Aku mengantre cukup lama tadi," kata Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng, jemari tangannya bergerak meraih sumpit lalu mencoba menghiraukan makanan yang nyaris ia acuhkan keberadaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, lagipula tadi aku masih belum merasa lapar," tutur Baekhyun menenangkan sambil menyuap satu helai mie ke dalam mulut.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Baekhyun kemudian bergerak menyuap makanan yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari mengantre selama 10 menit itu. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, setelahnya melirik ke sekitar kantin yang kembali gaduh dengan bisikan-bisikan serta tatapan iri ke mejanya.

Napsu makan Baekhyun mendadak lenyap kembali, sejujurnya dia memang begitu risih dengan tatapan tersebut. Setiap hari selalu disuguhkan dengan bisikan-bisikan menyakitkan hati serta tatapan iri yang menuding diri sungguh telah mampu membuat hari-harinya suram. Bahkan kerap kali tindakan _bullying_ dari fans Chanyeol nyaris dia dapatkan bila Chanyeol tidak bergegas memberi peringatan pada penggemarnya untuk tidak bertindak berlebih.

"Kenapa tidak memakannya?"

Baekhyun terkesiap lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Bibirnya masih terkatup ketika punggung tangan Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya. "Kau sakit? Atau ingin makanan lain?"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Chan. Sudah lanjutkan makanmu," tukas Baekhyun menyela semburan pertanyaan berlipat dari bibir Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, dia tetap menegakkan tubuh, menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang acap kali berhasil dalam mengaburkan jenis kelamin lelaki mungil itu.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan focus Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin mengetatkan pandangannya tidak mengerti. Baekhyun menarik napas sekilas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, jantungnya kembali berkontraksi, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Siswa yang tadi bersenda gurau bersamamu saat mengantre makanan," jelas Baekhyun sambil memaksakan menyuap makanan ke dalam mulut.

"Changmin," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Raut wajahnya masih dalam posisi mencurigai tingkah Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apakah dia siswa baru? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat keberadaannya di sekolah ini."

"Ya, dia siswa pindahan 2 bulan lalu."

Baekhyun mulai resah dengan posisi duduknya, Chanyeol masih menilik lekat dirinya. "Changmin, sekelas denganmu."

"Hn."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengumpat lirih ketika mendapati sifat dingin Chanyeol di tengah keresahan hatinya. Baekhyun mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja," keluh Baekhyun sedikit jengkel.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruang kesehatan, kau terlihat tidak baik," kata Chanyeol menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas menahan lengan Chanyeol, bibirnya sedikit ia kulum ke mulut hendak merayu Chanyeol.

"Aku berkata jujur. Aku baik-baik saja," tekan Baekhyun di tiap bait katanya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sejenak kemudian menghela napas panjang mencoba mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun.

Seulas lekuk kemenangan tergaris samar di bibir Baekhyun, dia kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. "Duduk dan lekas habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," titah Baekhyun yang di respon dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Tatapan berbinar Baekhyun mendadak redup bersama kilasan status tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Setiap sentuhan maupun ucapan Chanyeol memang akan selalu mempengaruhi hatinya dan berakhir pada ketermenungan diri akan hubungan fana yang tengah mereka jalani saat ini.

"Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang lagi-lagi mengagetkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan ketermenungannya. Baekhyun mendesis jengah, merutuki diri yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi melankonis tidak berdasar seperti ini.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, apa kau bersedia mengunjungi rumah Changmin sebentar?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap yang tentu saja tidak dapat Baekhyun tolak keberadaannya. "Ya, tetapi aku harus minta izin terlebih dahulu pada Jaejoong _hyung_."

"Aku yang akan bilang pada Jaejoong _hyung_. Kau tenang saja," desah Chanyeol lega ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih gelas minumnya kemudian meneguknya secara perlahan. "Memang kau membutuhkan bantuan apa dariku?"

"Menggambar komik," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menatap lurus mata Baekhyun. "Menggambar komik? Kau mempercayai hasil karyaku, Yeol," kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh pelan tidak mempercayai jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun, menuai kerutan kesal serta raungan tidak terima dari Baekhyun. "Jangan suka merendahkan diri sendiri, sayang. Itu tidak baik."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," sungut Baekhyun sambil mengusap kening yang berdenyut nyeri.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tubuhnya merunduk hingga wajah mereka berada di posisi sejajar dan tindakan selanjutnya seketika mengacaukan suasana kantin tersebut dalam sekejap begitupula dengan suasana hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, cukup lama hingga suara bel masuk berdering menyentak Chanyeol dari posisinya. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata serta tidak menghiraukan kondisi sekitar, tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun membawa jemari lentik itu ke dalam ruas jemarinya.

Setelahnya membawa Baekhyun beranjak dari kantin, menyisakan gerutuan frustasi dan pekikan marah dari beberapa penggemarnya yang merasa tidak terima atas tindakan manis idolanya bersama seorang pria cantik.

 ***** **CHANBAEK** *****

Baekhyun menatap dalam diam pintu rumah Changmin, sementara Chanyeol bergerak ke sisi kanan pintu menekan bel pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Selang beberapa menit pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi badan melampaui batas rata-rata. Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, dia mendongak sambil kembali merutuki kesialan tinggi badannya.

' _Sial. Aku terliha_ _t_ _makin pendek di antara dua lelaki ini. Tidak adakah seorang pria di negara ini yang mengalami permasalahan tinggi badan sepertiku,'_ rintih Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Lelaki tampan yang di ketahui bernama Shim Changmin itu tersenyum lebar menyapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil mendorong pintu ke sisi kiri agar terbuka lebih lebar. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga, mari silakan masuk," kata Changmin ramah mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuk dengan gerakan kikuk, merasa canggung atas sikap ramah Changmin, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pria tampan bertelinga lebar itu bahkan kini tengah beradu argumen dengan Changmin sebab Changmin menarik tangannya, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bergegas memasuki rumahnya secara paksa.

"Ck. Kau ini kenapa?! Kekanakan sekali!" dengus Chanyeol jengkel sambil melepas paksa genggaman tangan Changmin dari pergelangan tangannya.

Changmin menarik sepasang tangannya ke masing-masing sisi kepala, membentuk gestur menyerah lalu beralih meraih bahu Baekhyun menarik secara halus tubuh kaku Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sadis yang tersorot dari mata Chanyeol.

"Rumahku sedang sepi. Kedua orang tuaku tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, jadi jangan segan. Anggap sebagai rumah sendiri," celoteh Changmin ringan tanpa menghiraukan gerakan gelisah dari tubuh Baekhyun yang merasa canggung atas lingkaran lengan Changmin di bahunya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak lepas dari tingkah agresif Changmin, dalam diam dia terus mengikuti langkah Changmin dan Baekhyun yang bergerak menuju ruang tamu.

"Silakan duduk, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman." Izin Changmin meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang tamu usai mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa panjang berwarna putih itu. Kepala Baekhyun bergerak mengikuti kepergian Changmin sambil mengerjap polos.

"Dia memang sangat agresif, maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman," lontar Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersama tubuh yang terduduk nyaman di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, dia orang yang ramah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, aku hanya sedikit canggung," tutur Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, salah satu tangannya hendak meraih bahu Baekhyun namun terpaksa terinterupsi oleh pernyataan Baekhyun. "Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Ya, kami memiliki hobi yang sama." Lontaran kalimat Chanyeol memperjelas pernyataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk satu kali, sebuah kaset _game_ yang tergeletak di meja mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun. Dia bergerak meraih kaset _game_ tersebut lalu diperlihatkan ke wajah Chanyeol. " _Game_ ," tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran ketika menerima anggukan satu kali dari kepala Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun tertarik lurus, bola matanya beralih ke kaset _game_ mengitari covernya sambil memutar balikkan benda berbentuk persegi itu. "Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku senang sekali bermain _game_." Baekhyun meletakkan ujung dagunya ke punggung tangan kanan dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan.

"Waktu itu aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Setiap kali aku bermain _game_ , aku pasti berakhir di marahi oleh kedua orang tuaku karena kenakalanku yang selalu mengacuhkan waktu belajarku demi bermain _game_. Bahkan waktu itu, aku pernah membolos dari sekolah hanya untuk mengunjungi rumah temanku dan bermain _game_ bersama." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sementara Chanyeol menatap sisi wajah Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, sewaktu kecil aku hanya seorang bocah nakal yang selalu menyusahkan ayah, ibu dan kakakku. Apa kau mempercayainya?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaannya. Baekhyun menatap kaset _game_ yang masih berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, binar indah itu tiba-tiba meredup, membuahkan satu kerutan cemas di kening Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu berpikir jika diriku sewaktu kecil memang sangat nakal. Sungguh seorang bocah yang tidak berguna dan tidak tahu diuntung. Tepat di malam ulang tahunku yang ke 8, aku mengamuk hebat karena ayah, ibu maupun kakak tidak ada yang memberiku hadiah sebuah PSP atau kaset _game._ Aku benar-benar marah besar pada mereka hingga ayah dan ibuku…_"

Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan bergetar hebat, ingatan kelam malam lalu yang selama 10 tahun ini berusaha dia tenggelamkan bersama sikap kekanakan yang sampai saat ini masih dia sesali keberadaannya perlahan terkuak satu per satu menyebabkan perasaan bersalah itu kembali menaungi sanubari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun bergegas menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenang.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis, semua itu bukan salahmu, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol pelan menenangkan Baekhyun yang mulai tenggelam ke dalam isakan tanpa suaranya.

Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya, tentang kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu yang menimpa kedua orang tua Baekhyun, dia sudah mengetahui kronologis peristiwa kelam itu dari bibir kakak Baekhyun.

Pada saat itu keluarga Byun seolah tertimpa kiamat di malam hari ketika polisi memberitahukan perihal kecelakaan tersebut melalui line telepon yang tersambung dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih berumur 13 tahun hanya mampu terdiam sambil terpaku tidak percaya di posisinya.

Dia berupaya menguatkan hati untuk tidak menangis di depan Baekhyun, namun ketika Baekhyun menghampiri dirinya dan menanyakan perihal keberadaan kedua orang tua mereka yang tidak kunjung pulang, hancur sudah benteng pertahanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian bergerak merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, menangis di balik punggung Baekhyun yang menatap tingkah aneh kakaknya dalam raut kebingungan, selanjutnya bisikan Jaejoong bagai sembiluh tajam yang menikam hati.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanm_ _u, Baekhyunnie_ _. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu sekalipun tanpa keberadaan Eomma dan Appa, hyung akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah di sepanjang hidupnya hingga usianya yang ke 18 tahun ini bila malam itu adalah malam ulang tahun terburuk di dalam hidupnya, sebuah hari terkutuk yang begitu ia sesalkan terjatuh di tanggal kelahirannya.

Changmin menatap penuh minat sebuah interaksi intim yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam ruang belajarnya itu. Usai menumpahkan memori kelam masa lalunya di ruang tamu Changmin, mereka berpindah tempat ke ruang belajar Changmin.

Tentang persoalan tersebut, Changmin tentu tidak mengetahuinya karena Baekhyun dengan sigap bergegas mengusap jejak air matanya ketika suara langkah kaki Changmin mendekat ke tempat mereka sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kudapan kue kering dan dua gelas jus orange.

Akibat dari emosi Baekhyun yang baru saja terombak kacau, kini kedekatan dirinya dengan Chanyeol memang terbilang cukup intim. Di sela kesibukannya membaca narasi cerita yang akan berubah menjadi komik sebanyak 10 lembar itu, sesekali Baekhyun merasakan usapan lembut di punggung dan pinggangnya.

Bulu roma Baekhyun seketika meremang di setiap tangan Chanyeol mengusap pinggang dan punggungnya. Terang saja, daerah tersebut sebenarnya termasuk area sensitifnya.

Namun apa dikata, Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak tingkah Chanyeol, tidak, bukan tidak mampu; hanya saja lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya terkunci rapat. Baekhyun seolah kehilangan pita suara dan rangkaian kata penolakannya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," ucap Baekhyun susah payah sambil merubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke Changmin yang sejak tadi bersila tenang di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka kini tengah menyamankan tubuh di karpet beludru berwarna merah yang terhampar di lantai ruang belajar Changmin.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Jalan ceritanya atau maksud dari tugas kelompok kami?" Tanya Chanyeol memperjelas keluhan Baekhyun mendahului si tuan rumah yang rupanya hendak merespon keluhan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaksa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menyebabkan sekat wajah di antara mereka makin lenyap ketika ujung hidung nyaris bersentuhan, Baekhyun tersentak tubuhnya tanpa sadar sedikit mundur ke belakang. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar lalu melontarkan satu dehaman kecil demi menenangkan rasa gugupnya sebelum bergerak melempar rangkaian kalimat.

"Maksud dari tugas kelompok kalian," jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

Baekhyun sedang berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, sungguh detak jantungnya kian berdentum bahaya saat ini dan dia tidak ingin Chanyeol menyadari kegugupan hatinya.

Sementara Changmin yang mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Baekhyun sontak tersenyum lebar lalu bergegas membuka bibir hendak menyelesaikan putaran kebingungan di otak Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Chanyeol mendapat tugas kelompok untuk membuat sebuah komik yang berisi 10 lembar dengan tokoh anime yang belum pernah ada di dunia komik maupun drama anime. Singkatnya, kami harus dapat menciptakan tokoh terbaru dan _deadline_ dari tugas tersebut ialah 2 minggu dari sekarang," jelas Changmin yang direspon dengan anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun.

"Apakah perlu perwarnaan?"

"Tidak. Hanya arsiran hitam-putih." Kini Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu mengerjakannya sendiri, Baekhyun. Aku juga mempunyai seorang teman yang pandai menggambar," sela Changmin cepat mengalihkan tatapan Baekhyun dari wajah Chanyeol.

Changmin mengerling jam dinding sejenak kemudian kembali berucap, "Dia masih dalam perjalanan, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." Tepat di saat Changmin mengusaikan kalimatnya bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Itu pasti dia. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintunya." Changmin kemudian bergegas beranjak dari ruang belajarnya kembali menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terdiam di dalam kesunyian.

Chanyeol menatap sisi wajah Baekhyun, salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terjatuh di karpet. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Baekhyun. Sungguh sial, di antara kami berdua tidak ada yang patut di harapkan dalam hal mengukir gambar," dengus Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dia menggelengkan kepala lalu memiringkan wajah mengintip sisi wajah Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, menggambar adalah hobiku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan." Seulas lekuk menenangkan terbayang di mata Chanyeol membuatnya tertular turut menarik garis bibir. "Bagaimana dengan suasana hatimu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun sekilas termenung, namun sedetik kemudian berubah ceria bersama binar hangat di sepasang bola mata. "Sudah lebih dari baik, terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Garis bibir Chanyeol tertarik simpul, wajahnya mendekat hendak mengikis sekat di antara mereka sebelum suara deham Changmin menuai satu umpatan kotor di hatinya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus mengenalkan satu anggota lagi kepada kalian," celetuk Changmin ringan sambil menarik satu lekuk tidak bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyorot tajam raut wajah polos itu, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Changmin.

" _Anyeong_ , aku Kim Jisoo bersekolah di Scanbill Senior High School dan berada di tingkat akhir sama seperti kalian," kata Jisoo ramah kemudian membungkuk sekilas melakukan salam penghormatan.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jisoo dengan tangan mengulur ke depan. "Aku Byun Baekhyun dan dia Park Chanyeol, kami satu sekolah," ucap Baekhyun ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

Jisoo sedikit terpana atas keindahan wajah lelaki cantik di hadapannya ini, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah ketika tangannya terulur menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun."

"Yeah, _me too_."

Suara deham dari belakang yang terdengar cukup mengintimidasi itu serentak menghancurkan moment perkenalan tersebut. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik menyamankan tubuh di samping Chanyeol beriringan dengan Jisoo dan Changmin yang bersila di hadapan mereka.

Setelah berdiskusi kecil mengenai pembagian tugas dalam pembuatan komik itu, Baekhyun dan Jisoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya di atas lembar kertas putih hendak memulai mengarsir sebuah tokoh baru sesuai kesepakatan awal mereka.

"Cerita romantis, ya?" Tanya Jisoo disela kesibukan mereka dalam menggambar. Baekhyun menatap wajah Jisoo sekilas lalu mengangguk. "Ya, sesuai narasi cerita yang telah diselesaikan oleh Chanyeol dan Changmin."

Chanyeol yang baru usai menyelesaikan sapaan alamnya di kamar mandi berjalan mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari kesibukannya. "Sudah malam, lebih baik melanjutkannya di rumah, Bee," tutur Chanyeol lembut sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

Baekhyun beralih mengikuti jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang mengarah ke jam dinding. Pukul 7 malam, memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang jika tidak kakaknya akan marah besar. Baekhyun beralih menatap Changmin dan Jisoo yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Hem, sepertinya kita harus membaginya menjadi dua," kata Baekhyun berpendapat yang diangguki oleh Jisoo. "Ya, aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel? Bila sewaktu-waktu ingin berdiskusi kita bisa melakukannya lewat ponsel, bukan." Kini bergantian Jisoo yang melemparkan sebuah pendapat.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengulurkan ponselnya pada lelaki bertubuh kekar itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela uluran tangannya dengan meraih ponsel tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menggunakan nomor ponselku, Jisoo. Tidak perlu meminta nomor ponsel, Baekhyun," tegas Chanyeol datar yang menuai raut bingung di wajah Baekhyun serta dua pria tampan di ruangan tersebut.

"Chanyeol.._"

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Semua pesanmu aku pastikan Baekhyun dapatkan tanpa berkurang satupun hurufnya," sela Chanyeol menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut jelas, merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Chanyeol. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol, memaksa lelaki tampan itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan usahanya berhasil.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyetujui keputusan sepihakmu ini, Park Chanyeol!" gertak Baekhyun kesal.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap genggaman tangan Baekhyun di lengan kirinya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu merasa terganggu, Bee."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, Chanyeol. Jangan berlebihan!" Baekhyun nyaris membentak ketika Chanyeol menarik selembar kertas dan mengguratkan beberapa digit angka di sana lalu menyerahkannya pada Jisoo, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kekesalan Baekhyun atas sikapnya.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya ke mulut, emosinya benar-benar telah memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Dia kemudian berdecak keras lalu beranjak dari sana. "Aku pergi!" ketus Baekhyun sambil melenyapkan diri dari hadapan Chanyeol, Jisoo dan Changmin yang terpongo sesaat melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak, dia kemudian turut bergegas pergi dari sana setelah merampas payung milik Changmin yang terletak di tempat payung di belakang pintu rumah Changmin.

Sementara Changmin dan Jisoo yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling pandang sambil menghela napas panjang. "Apakah mereka tengah berpacaran?" tanya Jisoo yang direspon dengan hendikan bahu dari Changmin.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang tengah mereka lakoni saat ini."

"Hem, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun."

Changmin mengerling sisi wajah Jisoo, sorot matanya mengatakan tidak mungkin. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan bila Baekhyun itu adalah kekasihnya," kata Changmin berusaha mengaburkan spekulasi Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa pelan, kepalanya kemudian menoleh memaku wajah Changmin. "Bibir bisa berdusta, tetapi tidak untuk mata."

Changmin menghela napas berat, belum sempat dia berjuang rupanya hatinya harus lebih dulu terluka. Baru saja dia hendak mengenal cinta, namun sang pendebar hati dalam pandangan pertamanya rupanya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sudut bibir Changmin tertarik miris, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa memang dari Chanyeol. Ya, sebuah kegagalan mencinta tiba-tiba sudah lebih dulu menoreh hatinya.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap rintik hujan yang terjatuh dari atap halte bus dengan pandangan menerawang. Sepercik kekesalan akibat dari tingkah semena-mena Chanyeol tadi rupanya kembali membuahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berujung yang kembali memenuhi otaknya dan meresahkan hati.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberinya sebuah tingkah aneh yang sampai saat hari ini entah mengapa tidak mampu dia pecahkan maksud dari semua kelakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya tersebut. Sekali lagi dia bertanya, apakah itu perbuatan seorang teman? Tetapi, benarkah seorang teman akan berbuat sejauh itu.

Lalu, apakah itu perbuatan seorang kekasih? Tetapi, adakah hubungan antar kekasih yang tanpa dilandasi pernyataan cinta dan kata-kata cinta. Rintik hujan yang semula membayangi pikiran kalut Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhalangi oleh sebuah payung merah yang sontak mengembalikan lamunan Baekhyun pada kesadarannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun berbayang, menatap mata Chanyeol yang berpendar hangat ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya, kau menganggapku sebagai apa, Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih terbias getar suaranya.

Chanyeol meletakkan payung merah itu ke sisi halte kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, merundukkan tubuh; berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau marah?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan gemuruh emosi yang kembali menaungi sanubarinya.

"Tingkahmu sungguh keterlaluan, kau tahu itu."

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin selalu membuatmu nyaman."

"Kau salah bertindak, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa nyaman."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap bola mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca, terbaluti air mata yang Baekhyun upayakan untuk tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, matanya terpejam sesaat kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" ulang Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan sepasang tangan menyentuh sandaran kursi tunggu, bergerak mengukung tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Iris kelam Baekhyun berpendar, sinar kehangatan yang tersorot tulus dari mata Chanyeol tak bisa dia pungkiri eksistensinya dalam menenangkan gemuruh hatinya.

"Sebagai seorang teman."

"Kau mempercayainya?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut bingung, tetapi anggukan pelan kemudian membayangi penglihatan Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kita lekas pulang, tubuhmu mulai mendingin," kata Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan melingkarkan balutan kain itu ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi halte bus panggilan penuh makna itu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang hendak beralih ke payung merah. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terpejam sesaat, seulas lekuk menawan turut membingkau paras tampan itu ketika dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan semua beban hatinya yang membingkai dirinya sejak 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun, tatapannya kian teduh.

"Aku selalu mempercayai apa yang kau percayai, Baekhyun."

"Jadi, selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai temanmu."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah muram, kepalanya tertunduk sekilas lalu menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol bersama seulas lekuk manis yang dia paksakan tergaris di bibir.

"Tidak dengan hatiku," kata Chanyeol menolak pernyataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih payung merah itu dari tempatnya lalu melangkah mundur menapaki aspal berair itu. "Hatiku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, Baekhyun. Tetapi, sebagai seseorang yang telah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta." Chanyeol melugaskan pernyataannya bersama lambaian payung yang terjatuh ke aspal.

Sementara Baekhyun yang mendapat pernyataan hati secara tiba-tiba itu hanya mampu terpana di posisi, terpaku seolah kesadaran diri lenyap dari raganya masih terpenung terkejut sampai Chanyeol merentangkan lengannya dan kembali berucap di antara riuhan rintik hujan yang mulai melambat.

"Kemarilah, aku mulai kedinginan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, balutan air mata yang hanya tergenang di perputaran bola mata perlahan terjatuh bersama iringan langkahnya menuju ke tempat Chanyeol, menghilang terhapus air hujan.

Baekhyun merengkuh erat tubuh Chanyeol, tersenyum hangat sambil menangis tanpa suara di balik dada Chanyeol. "Kenapa baru mengatakannya? Selama 3 tahun ini aku selalu merasa bingung dengan semua tingkahmu, Chanyeol," cerca Baekhyun sambil memukul kecil dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kecupan hangat dia tempatkan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"14 Juni."

Chanyeol makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, dia kembali berkata. "Ya, 14 Juni, tanggal dan bulan di mana untuk yang pertama kali kita saling mengenal di gudang penyimpanan sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol, lengannya turut melingkar erat di tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak mereka pedulikan rintik hujan yang kian membasahi tubuh mereka dan membawa ruaman dingin di sekujur tubuh, selama tangan mereka saling terpaut rasa dingin itu seolah lenyap tidak mampu mendobrak tubuh basah mereka.

"Tepat tiga tahun kita bersama dan memang telah aku rencanakan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya di tanggal dan bulan yang sama di pertemuan awal kita tiga tahun lalu."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka, mencoba menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah merona indah di sepasang matanya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling sontak membuahkan satu kikikan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau percaya diri sekali. Menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan perihal ini sejak tiga tahun kebersamaan kita. Setelah kelulusan kita, aku ingin menikahimu, bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar ke mendesak.

Baekhyun memindahkan tautan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, ujung hidung mereka perlahan saling menyentuh.

"Mengapa terburu-buru?"

Chanyeol berdecak gemas atas sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah mengulur-ulur waktu, dia kemudian mencuri satu kecupan di bibir membuat Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

"Aku ingin bergegas mengikat dirimu secara hukum dan agama. Tidak akan tenang hidupku sebelum membuatmu menjadi milikku secara utuh dan sah."

Dan penjelasan terakhir Chanyeol membuahkan keputusan baik dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tepat ketika kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ya, aku bersedia, Chanyeol."

Lengan Chanyeol melingkar ketat di pinggang Baekhyun, melenyapkan sekat tubuh di antara mereka. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat begitupula dengan Baekhyun sebelum meleburkan pernyataan cinta mereka ke dalam balutan hangat si bibir yang saling melumat di bawah tarian hujan yang kembali menampilkan eksistensinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol disela lumatan bibirnya. Bibirnya sekilas menjauh mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dibalik lumatan bibir yang kembali dia ciptakan usai mendengar bisikan tulus Baekhyun yang makin menghangatkan tubuh, mengusir ruaman rasa dingin yang berulangkali hendak menyentak posisi mereka dari lindungan debaran asmara itu.

 _~Sejujurnya sejak awal aku tidak berniat merisaukan hatimu, sayang. Bila kau bersedia menatap mataku sekilas saja…_

 _MAKA,_

 _Kau akan menemukan kebenaran perasaan hatiku atas dirimu bahkan di pertama pertemuan kita di gudang sekolah waktu lalu.._

 _MAAF,_

 _Aku memang tidak sempurna, aku hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang buta akan perasaan cinta pertama. Maka, maafkan aku bila selama kebersamaan kita selama 3 tahun ini aku seringkali membuatmu menangis dan melukai hatimu._

 _TETAPI_

 _Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu, melindungimu dan tidak akan aku biarkan satu goresan luka terkecilpun menyapa hatimu._

 _AKU MENCINTAIM_ _U BYUN BAEKHYUN_

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
